1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for simulating a missile.
2. Background
A missile is a self-propelled projectile and is typically propelled by a rocket and/or a jet engine. Further, a missile may normally have an explosive warhead, although other types of weapons may be included in a missile.
A missile may be guided to a target in a number of different ways. For example, a missile may target radiation to find the target. For example, a laser may be pointed to a target. Also, the missile may be guided to a target based on the location of the target using a guidance system located inside the missile. The guidance system may rely on a global positioning signal to identify the location of the missile relative to the location of the target.
A missile may be carried on a number of different types of objects. For example, missiles may be located on a ship, an aircraft, a tank, and/or some other suitable type of object.
Operators may be trained to operate a missile in a number of different ways. For example, the training may involve a simulation or training system that simulates a control station at which the operator operates a missile. In other words, this type of simulation device may be a mock up or replica of a control station used to operate a missile. These simulation stations may be complex, expensive, and/or bulky.
Additionally, these training systems are expensive. As a result, the number of training systems available may be less than desired for training an operator to operate a missile. These training systems also are complex and heavy. Moving the training systems to different locations may be expensive and time consuming. Thus, the operators typically travel to the simulator systems for training.
Training also may be provided at an actual control station located in an aircraft using actual missiles. The control station in an aircraft may be used to activate an actual missile. The control station also may be used to show an operator what signals and/or responses may be received from a missile. Further, an operator may use the control station to download mission plans, as well as perform other operations with the missile. This type of training, however, may be undesirable as well as expensive.
Training with a missile places wear and tear on the missile. As a result, the service life of a missile may be decreased when used in training operations. Further, a simulated launch cannot be performed with a real missile. Instead, the actual launch of a missile requires the missile to actually be fired. This type of training increases cost when a missile is actually fired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.